To love without regret is to live with uncertainty
by ThoughtsAreMeantToBeLetOut
Summary: Collections of drabbles (if you can call them that) I also post on tumblr. Mostly AU or future oriented.
1. We could have had it all

_"__I really thought we'd make it" _ Oliver said, looking at Felicity. His eyes locked with hers, both mirroring the same expression. Felicity was on the brink of tears, swallowing hard, wishing she would hold it together.

When they decided to try and start a relationship about three months ago they both knew that it wasn't going to be an easy picnic. Oliver was a person with great responsibilities as the arrow, and with those great responsibilities came even greater risks.  
By entering in a relationship with Oliver, Felicity knew that she'd be spending most of her nights worrying about him, hoping he'd be safe, that he'd come back to her. She didn't realize that in the back of his mind Oliver would be worrying about her just as much.

After endless long talks and heated discussions it was Oliver who said that it would be pointless not to act upon their feelings and that he was willing to take the risk. Oliver, usually being the one to list of all the reasons why they shouldn't, actually telling her he was willing to try,made Felicity's heart flutter, and eventually agree.

If only they both would have realized the big target that would be painted on Felicity's back the moment she became Oliver Queen's girlfriend. It could have spared both of them a world of pain.

_"__I still have faith we can" _it was a statement, mend to persuade him to not give up on them. But since she was looking anywhere **but **at Oliver she was pretty sure the statement didn't sound as convincing as she would've liked.

Oliver swallowed _"You know why we can't" _he wished now more than ever that they'd could just go back to being the arrow and the IT-girl, separately. He needed them not to be **them **_"You remember that speech I gave you, about not being able to be with someone I really cared about because of the life that I lead?"_

_"__It feels like a lifetime ago since you said that" _she whispered, casting her eyes towards him subtly. She regretted it the minute she saw the pain and agony in his eyes. Realizing she wasn't the only one hurting she took his hand and squeezed it.

Oliver looked at this beautiful somewhat broken girl in front of him. He feels the pain resonating from her and he can practically see the tears threatening to spill. Looking away for a moment, then turning his attention back on her, he says _"Turns out, it's still true"_

She knows he's right, she knows that what he's doing is called damage control, and it would be best if they'd both just quit while they're ahead and not get into any more emotional pain than they're obviously both are already in _"__It doesn't have to be"_

_"__Felicity, I – "_

He's trying to keep it together, for both of them, she can tell. She's going to have to come to terms with this, her mind **knows, **yet the words coming out of her mouth tell a different story _"We can make this work, I promise I'll be more careful next time"_

_"__There isn't going to be a next time, Felicity. It turns out you can't be Oliver Queen's girlfriend __**and **__be safe" _he's trying so hard to get through to her. He needs her to understand that it's not a choice for him anymore. He has made up his mind. He needs **his **Felicity to be safe. And maybe he has no right calling her that but it's how he feels, it's how he'll always feel, together or not.

_"__Then I don't want to be safe" _Felicity looks at him with so much determination that it takes everything in him to see this through. He knows she can be a little hot headed and stubborn at times, but this isn't one of the times he can let her win. If she wins, they both lose in the end.

_"__I __**need **__you to be safe, Felicity" _determination laces his voice. He sees the exact moment she's accepting defeat etched on her face.

_"__No" _Felicity pushes out, one last time. She knows it lacks conviction, but she had to try, one final plea.

_"__Felicity please. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. But I can't. I can't loose you" _ The moment those words leave his mouth, her damn breaks. She shakes and sniffles, realization setting in that she's lost him before she actually truly had him _"Funny how that works"_ she manages to crack out _"You're losing me by not wanting to loose me"_

_"__Fe – " _ He tries, but she cuts him off, saying _"Not going to deny it hurts Oliver, It hurts like hell. But as much as I don't want too, I do understand" _her watery smile shines through her tears _"I take comfort in knowing you really care about me and that's why you're doing this"_

His hands find hers, giving them a comforting squeeze. Taking one last final deep breath, she looks up, raises her hands up to his face locking their lips together for one final kiss. Then she turns around, walking away, not looking back once.

The moment he hears the closing of the door, his own resolve fades, feeling the tears stream down his face, he whispers into the empty room _"I don't care about you Felicity, I love you"_


	2. The story of Green Arrow

He's thirty-five when he first contemplates hanging away the hood for good. His beautiful wife had just given birth and as he watches the little bundle of joy cradled in her arms, the image tucks on his heartstrings. They have been together for almost four years now, married for two and all that time she never once asked him to quit. She knows that the work that he does is important to him, to this city, to **them **and it was one of the biggest reasons she fell in love with him. So when she sees the emotion etched on his features when he holds his son in his arms for the first time, she knows she has to say something. _"We'll be fine Oliver, I promise" _she says.

Oliver lifts his head and she can see the tears forming. _"I promise" _ she repeats while holding out her arms. Oliver sighs, handing the baby back to his wife  
_"I hate this" _he says, looking Felicity in the eyes. She reaches up and kisses him _"I know"_

**_xxx_**

The second time he wants to quit is the day he gets a frantic call from the hospital. Turns out little Tommy loves impersonating his dad a little too much, ending up with a broken leg.

_"But Daddy can do it"_ Tommy cries, looking at his mother. Felicity is cradling the little boy as tightly as she can while the doctor creates a cast.  
_"You are not your father, tiny monster" _Felicity explains. She has to take a deep breath and look the other way to compose herself, she can still hear the scream of excruciating pain in the back of her mind.  
Oliver raced to the hospital as fast as he could, breaking a few rules along the way, but freezes in the doorway when he sees the image in front of him. Tommy looks so fragile and he can make out the tear marks on Felicity's face as well.

_"Mommy?" _ Tommy mumbles, quietly munching on a piece of candy the doctor gave him.  
_"Yes sweetheart"  
__"Why isn't daddy here?" _The question doesn't surprise Felicity. Tommy looks up to his father like he's the king of his universe. She wipes away the tears from his face _"Daddy is coming sweetheart. He'll get here as fast as he can"_

_"But why isn't he here now?" _Felicity looks at the cast on Tommy's leg, it's green, off course it's green. Tommy idolizes his father and that resonates in literally everything he does these days. She sighs, taking a moment as to think of what to tell a five year old in ways that he will understand _"You know daddy is very important to the people in this city, right?" _ Tommy's eyes twinkle, and he nods ferociously "_Well, the people need him to take care of them sometimes, and that means he can't be with us every second of every day. But that doesn't mean that he doesn't love us, or that he doesn't really want to be here with us. I'm sure he'll love the color you chose for your cast"_

_"But mommy, I need daddy too"  
_Oliver realizes that's his queue so he swallows and steps out of the doorway _"You've got me little man"_ he says.  
Tommy whips his head around _"Daddy" _he yells, holding out his arms signaling Oliver to pick him up. Oliver looks from Felicity to the doctor who both nod.  
_"Did you get taller over night, little man?" _Oliver asks, taking Tommy from Felicity, not before giving her an appreciative kiss.  
"_I'm so glad you're here daddy. Can we go home now?" _Tommy cradles his body against his father and closes his eyes. Oliver carries him out of the hospital and into the car. He even lets Felicity drive so that he can hold on to his son for as long as he possibly can. Felicity eventually has to pry him away from the bedroom when they finally put him down for a nap.

Later that night Felicity can tell that there's something on her husband's mind but she won't push him to talk to her. They've known each other long enough for her to know that if there's something that needs discussing, he'll talk about it when he's ready.

She's sitting on the couch, quietly watching a movie when out of the blue Oliver plops next to her _"I have to stop" _he says, placing the bowl of popcorn down.

Felicity looks at Oliver confused _"Stop what?" _she asks.

_"Being the arrow" _he explains, relieved that he finally said the words out loud. Felicity looked up and saw how serious he was _"Oliver no, we talked about this" _she told him, clearly indicating that she wasn't agreeing.

Oliver knew that giving up the hood would require a lot of planning and work, but when he heard his little guy call for him in the hospital earlier that day something inside him just snapped _"That was before I realized how much time I'm wasting. Tommy needs me, he said so himself"_

_"The city needs you more. Tommy is too young to understand but by being the arrow you're making it safe for him too. He can go to school like a typical little boy should, he can play with his friends. You make **me **not worry about having to look for trouble ever second of the day. You're doing so much good Oliver. You can't stop, not yet" _ Felicity explained. She'd never admit this to anyone but she felt saver knowing that Oliver was out there keeping the city in check, than when he was at home with them. She felt like they didn't have the right to have him close every second for their own protection, he was needed for so much more, he was **destined** for so much more.

_"Doesn't it bother you though, that I'm away so often?" _ Oliver asked. He knew how much she appreciated the things he did for Starling City, the city that had become **theirs **after they married but he had to admit that it was becoming increasingly difficult for him to get out of bed and go be the hero everyone expected him to be.

Felicity smiled _"Honey, I signed up for this when I married you. We're all very proud of you and the things you do. You have to keep going" _

_"Are you sure?" _he asked, taking her hands in his and giving them a squeeze. As much as he didn't want to be the arrow at times, he knew he could never just give up, especially not with his amazing wife supporting him

_"As long as you promise to come home to us" _Felicity clarified. She wiped her thumb over his lips, before pressing her lips onto them. Oliver mirrored her smile, tucking away a stray piece of hair.  
"_Always" _he whispered, melting into the kiss.

**xxx **

Finally saying goodbye to his alter ego turned out to be a natural process. Years go by, missions come and go, kids gets born and grow older and step by step he gives more and more responsibilities to the people that have surrounded and supported him all those years. And right now he feels that he's finally able to pass the torch to the new generation. His body surely agrees with him, but after almost two decades of doing this job, countless broken bones and a couple more near death experiences, that's not a big surprise.

When he finally tells Felicity she responds pretty much the way she always does when he tells her he's quitting. When she finally realizes that this time it's for real, that he really seriously is giving up the hood she presses him that he doesn't have to do anything he's not ready for but he sees the joy and relief in her eyes when he tells her he has never been more sure. Oliver knows that even though she'll never voice it out loud or admit it, the past fifteen years have been hard on her too, she has pretty much been a single parent for ten of them.

He has been the green arrow long enough, now it's team for husband and family man Oliver Queen, and he couldn't be more ready.


	3. Oh no, you didn't

_You're cute when you're angry"_

Felicity looked at her boyfriend shocked. She couldn't believe that in the middle of a fight, he was pulling the 'cute' card _"You did **not **just say that, Oliver Queen"_she snapped at him. If she was being honest, she really didn't understand why they where fighting about this. She knew that what she wanted wasn't unreasonable and she just needed to stand ground

_"Felicity, you're not going alone, end of discussion"  
_Oliver tried to wrap his head around the fact that Felicity just couldn't seem to understand his point of view. In all fairness he just needed her to be safe, and in his mind that was when she was with him. It would be irresponsible or dangerous to let her go do this alone.

She chuckled sarcastically _"I might be your girlfriend but that doesn't make me your property" _she spit out, getting angrier by the minute. Felicity hated fighting with Oliver but she knew that if she didn't stand her ground with this she wasn't going to be able to get anything done in the near future.

_"You can't go alone" _Oliver repeated with a raised voice, trying his best to stay calm. He needed her to realize that if she wasn't going to let him come with her, he wasn't about to let her go.

Sometimes Oliver Queen could be a real possessive prick, she thought. Raising her own voice, she said _"You are crazy if you think you can stop me"_

Oliver raised an eyebrow _"It's too dangerous" _he tried. Taking a couple steps towards her, he willed her to look at him. Felicity shook her head _"I'm going and that's final"_

_"Felic-" _ Oliver tried again but was cut off by Felicity's words _"Oliver, I'll be fine. It's just one errand" _she sighed  
_"besides, I'm thirty-six weeks pregnant, not an invalid"_


	4. Don't argue with the MRS

He's been working on this for days, or so it seems, when he finally feels a hand on his shoulder.

_"Oliver, that doesn't go there" _Felicity's been observing him for the better part of the last hour, watching him fail at every attempt. For a hero that saves the day, he's not very good with household chores and tools.

_"Yes it does" _He knows he's being stubborn, but he's a guy, he's supposed to be able to do this. Like seriously, how hard could they make it.

Felicity smiles at him, squeezing his shoulder _"Can you please just go do your own thing. Go see if Roy or Dig needs help or something"_

_"Are you sure?"_ He turns himself around until he's face to face with her, unsure as to whether or not she means it _"Go" _she says, giving him a kiss before turning around to the task at hand.

Oliver looks at the woman now crouched on the ground below him, this wonderful, amazing, gorgeous woman is all his and he'll never get tired of coming home to her _"I love you"_

_"Yeah, yeah, love you too. Now go" _Felicity waves, returning her attention back to the different things on the floor.

When he returns later that night he finds his girlfriend sleeping, stuffed animal pinned between her pregnant belly and the back of the couch. In the corner of the room he sees the perfectly assembled crib and he can't help but smile.  
Some things you just don't argue with.


	5. Unconditional love

_**Still don't know where all of this comes from sometimes. But, anyway, hope you guys like this one as well.  
**__**Thanks a lot for all the follows and favorites, it means a lot. Don´t be afraid to leave a review though (good or bad) it makes it all worth while**_

* * *

Felicity Meghan Smoak had never known her father and the relationship with her mother had been strained for years. Unconditional love was not something she was familiar with. Felicity had pride herself on her self reliance, her heart tucked away safely, surrounded by tall brick walls, impenetrable, or so she thought.

That was,until Oliver Queen came along.  
This man clearly battered and bruised in worse and different ways but similar in so many others. Two clearly broken souls looking for comfort, walking through life so differently.

Where as Oliver tried to feel something, anything, with different women Felicity had closed herself of from men altogether, content with not feeling anything and living life relatively alone.  
But, then Oliver Queen came into her life and somehow found a way through her impeccable high walls. She doesn't even remember exactly how it happened, all she knows is that all of a sudden the floodgates had opened and all she wanted was to feel anything and everything at once.  
Damn him for kissing her, breaking her defenses and giving her a glimpse of how good life could be and off course it had to be snatched away from her just as fast en easily as it had come.  
And now there's no way back, knowing how good love can feel, damn him for making her want it, for making her want **him**. His words have been on repeat in her head ever since he first spoke them _"Don't ask me to say I don't love you"  
_  
She feels foolish for letting her guard down, letting him in just far enough to hurt her in the end. Felicity knew it was never his intention to hurt her like that but in the end it didn't matter because it hurt just the same. a

His previous words spoken to her all those many months ago dragged to the surface _"Because of the life that I lead I think it's better to not be with someone I could really care about" _At the time she had called him out on his bull crap an told him he deserved better, and she had meant it. Right now though she couldn't help but understand where he was coming from and she had to conclude that he was, like most days, right. Oliver felt that he couldn't be green arrow and Oliver Queen at the same time and as much as it pained her to hear Felicity knew that in the end it wouldn't matter who he chose to be.  
Because, as much as she wish she didn't, Felicity Smoak was utterly, completely, without a doubt, head over heals in love with Oliver Queen and **nothing, **not even a green masked alter ego, could change that.

* * *

_**What was that?**_

_**I'm seem to be having a tendency to write angst written stories/drabbles/whateveryouwanttocallit thingies.**_

_**Let me know what you think.**_

_**Reviews are love, they make the world go round and the stars shine just a little bit brighter at night! **_


	6. The green house

When she first saw the man behind the green mask, Oliver Queen, she vowed never to get too attached, too close for comfort, to keep being able to do her job.  
Sitting here, in the foundry, on the chair she deemed 'his' , with silent tears streaming down her face she realized she failed miserably. Oliver Queen had wormed his way into her heart and had rooted himself there. Eventually she didn't have any say in how deeply he had embedded himself into her life. This was not how she imagined her future when she started working at Queen Consolidated five years ago.

_"Felicity, what's wrong?" _a voice tickling in her ear startles her out of her thoughts  
Wiping away her tears she turns towards the sound and cracks a smile when she sees the beautiful face of her boyfriend come into focus  
_"reminiscing" _she admits, standing up slowly walking a couple steps into the foundry and twirling around to take it all in _"This is where it all started"  
_  
Oliver smiles timidly. For over seven years this foundry had been his sanctuary, his place of solitude, his safe haven. But after all those years it was time for a change. Thea had plans to expand Verdant and even though she had known about him and green arrow for over a year now he knew it was time to pack up and find a new dwelling  
_"We're going to make the new place feel like home soon enough"_ he told her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.  
Felicity relaxed into his touch instantly _"Not too much though. I'd really love to sleep in a real bedroom every once in a while" _  
Oliver chuckled, remembering the long nights of work resulting in foundry sleeps with her _"I don't mind where I sleep as long as I got you by my side"_

"You can be such a sap"

Felicity laughed, twisting in his arms _"and I love that I'm the only one who gets to see it. My own special secret piece of Oliver Queen"_

Oliver smiled and pecked her lips softly _"You have __**all **__of Oliver Queen. Now and forever" _

Sighing contently Felicity grabs his hand and pulls him towards the exit. Turning back she takes the scene in one last time _"Say goodbye to the arrow cave"_  
Oliver sighs _"This is __**not **__the arrow cave"_

Felicity squeezes his hand and stifles back a laugh _"This was always the arrow cave, Oliver"  
_  
_"Fine" _Oliver relents _"Let's get out of this 'arrow cave' and let's go make some new memories"  
_  
Walking out of Verdant together Oliver suddenly stops when they're outside and pulls her close to him to shield her from the cold that seems to have settled over Starling City _"Promise me something Felicity"  
_  
Felicity hums, wrapping her arms around him more closely _"What?" _she asks curiously.

_"We are __**not **__calling the new place the arrow cave"  
_  
Felicity can't help but laugh at the serious tone he holds. She chuckles _"Maybe the arr –"_

He doesn't let her finish _"Or any other variation of it"_

Once again she can't help the chuckle that escapes her lips _"Fair enough" _she laughs

* * *

When they call the new place 'the green house' she tells him it's because of the fair amount of plants scattered through the place in combination with 'his' color and he has to admit it's cute so he lets her have it. He knows better than to go against Felicity Smoak anyway.

When she shows him the private bedroom she decorated as part of the new lay out the sound that escapes his lips is not one she's heard before. She had seen Oliver Queen smile on occasion, and proudly concluded that 99% of the time the smile was directed at her, but she had never heard him laugh this hard in all the years she'd known him. She quickly concluded it was her new favorite sound.

_"You are one hell of a woman, Felicity" _he manages to croak out through laughs.

_"__Your __woman" _she states proudly.

_"And don't you ever forget it" _he smiles, scooping her up in his arms and twirling her around _"I'm going to like it here"_

The sincerity in his voice does fussy things to her heart _"We __**both **__are" _Felicity smiles

Looking at this new found form of happiness etched on his face she knows this is one move they both won't regret.

* * *

_**A/N I seriously ask myself how I come up with these things. Do you guys like it? Should I continue?**_


	7. Maybe one day

He's watching Diggle and Lyla take their first dance as husband and wife when he feels a hand on his shoulder _"Don't they look beautiful together?" _Felicity whispers into his ear.  
_  
"Yeah" _Oliver breaths, turning around. He takes a good look at the beautiful woman in front of him. Red dress, high heels, hair down and wavy and just enough make up to highlight her beautiful sparkling blue eyes.  
Lately her eyes haven't been sparkling as brightly as they used to though and he knows it's because of him. He realizes they're so close that it would only take an inch before he can lean in and press their lips together.  
He doesn't care move.  
As much as he WANTS to kiss her, he CAN'T. He doesn't DESERVE to kiss her.  
He can't put into words how much it hurts knowing he can't be the person she needs him to be, the person she deserves.

Felicity takes two steps back _"I know" _she says, clearly reading his minds.  
She hates seeing Oliver in so much agony and pain, but she knows she can't change his mind. She had tried before, and failed.

Oliver can't help but crack a smile, she knows him so well.

Feeling the tension build up further she knows this isn't the time and place to have the inevitable talk they need to have. Felicity smiles back, squeezing his hand, turning to walk away.

He squeezed her hand back tightly, trapping her on the spot _"Felicity"_

Felicity turns around, searching his eyes _"Yes, Oliver?" _she asks timidly

He takes a couple breaths, looks her straight in the eyes and says _"I'm sorry I can't be the man you need me to be"_

He can see the wheels turning in her mind, trying to figure out how to respond. She doesn't say anything for the longest time and he wonders if he should go. She searches his eyes and the only thing she sees reflecting in them is love, respect and devotion. Three things she strongly feels for him  
_"One day you will be" _she eventually says before walking away, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He puts his hands in his pockets, pondering her words.  
_"One day" _he echoes, smiling timidly. Definitely one day, he thinks before turning around and walking the opposite way


	8. Dates are important

Dates never really had any meaning for Oliver Queen. He survived years on a hellish island without ever knowing what day, month or year it was. Dates where never that important to him. Not until Felicity Smoak came along. Suddenly dates got meaning, where significant, and became important enough for him to remember.

* * *

The first date (January 2nd 2016) he won't forget because that was the day he finally decided to quit the bullshit and just be with her. He remembers it clearly because he had just returned from celebrating New Years with Thea and one of her new beaus on Hawaii. As much as he had fun with his sister and her boyfriend, he felt like something was missing. And as the fireworks lit up the air and Thea got her first kiss of the New Year he realized there was only one person he wanted to share this with, Felicity.  
So, when he came home that day, he didn't waste any time looking for her and told her what was on his mind.

He found her in the foundry, working on some sort of new firewall on their system. He should have known it's where she would be. She looked casual, jeans and a sweater, hair securely tucked into a ponytail, eyes focused on the screen and her fingers rapidly tapping away at the keyboard. He could stand there for hours watching her do her thing, but that was not what he came to find her for.

_"I missed you" _he says, walking towards her quietly.

_"What?" _ Felicity says absentmindedly, clearly not realizing what was said or who said it, eyes still focused on the screen in front of her.  
_  
"Can you turn around for a second and look at me, Felicity?" _Oliver turns Felicity's chair around, so that she has to face him.

Her eyes shine bright and she smiles timidly upon seeing him _"Oliver" _she breathes, jumping up and hugging him tight.

His arms wrap around her easily and he hugs her back tightly _"I missed you" _he repeats his earlier words.

Felicity swallows, casting her eyes down _"I missed you too Oliver. Not missed you missed you, just missed talking to you. Not that we talk all that much. I just missed your presence, kind of, sort of, I think" _she admits, shuffling her shoes together nervously.

Oliver looks at the babbling woman in front of him and sighs from relief. Clearly he isn't the only nervous person in the room _"I don't want to do this anymore" _he says, tucking a hand under her chin, ordering her to look at him.

Her blue orbs search his quietly_ "Do what?" _she asks, looking at her hands, wringing them together.

Oliver tears her hands apart, waving his fingers through hers_ "I want to spend this new year with you and the new year after that and the one after that. I want to be with you every day from now on. I just want YOU Felicity" _he admits, dropping a kiss on their joined hands.

_"Oliver" _Felicity breathes. She wants to talk, has so much she wants to say, so much she wants to ask him but nothing comes. For someone who has a knack for talking she's speechless right now.  
_  
_Oliver knew it was now or never. This was the time to be honest, the time to lay all the cards on the table and see what the deck holds _"Felicity. Look, I know I've been a gigantic tool in the past. I've hurt you so many times and you've forgiven me every single time. When I told you I couldn't be with you, you accepted that. When I told you I could; you smiled and happily went on a date with me. We had fun, we kissed, and we talked.  
I told you I loved you and then I vanished, you adapted. You are a remarkable woman Felicity and I know I don't deserve you but I am going to take every day for the rest of my life to make sure I become the man you deserve" _he stated, determination lacing his voice. _  
_  
Felicity felt a surge of happiness course through her body upon hearing his words. Bright blue orbs searched his face and upon seeing the love shining in his equally blue ones she smiled _"You are Oliver, I promise, you are"_

Oliver smiled timidly, something he realized he only did with her. She made him happy, made him a better person, a lighter person _"I need you next to me Felicity; I can't be me, without you" _he admitted quietly, focusing his eyes on her

_"Are you saying what I think you're saying?" _she asks, eyes searching.

He nodded his head feverishly, inching closer to her_ "Felicity Meghan Smoak, I want to be yours and yours alone"_

_"And I want to be yours" _Felicity admitted, finally closing the gap between them, locking their lips together.

* * *

The second date, September 24th 2018, was the day Felicity Meghan Smoak became Felicity Queen.

It was a beautiful autumn day in Starling City with all of their closest friends and families present.  
Even Laurel attended their wedding, smiling from ear to ear. Over the years Laurel and Felicity had somehow become friends and Laurel even found happiness with one of Felicity's friends, Sam. Oliver had met Sam a couple times over the years, any friend of Felicity was a friend of his, and he knew he could make Laurel happy, Oliver couldn't have asked for more.

Felicity looked like an angel in her white laced dress. The dress hugged her in all the right places and complimented her amazing body. Her blond locks where pinned up with one or two loose curls peaking out, framing her gorgeous face. Her mother had dressed formally for the occasion (which he was utterly grateful for) and walked her down the aisle with the wedding march softly playing in the background. Next to Oliver stood John Diggle and Roy Harper, his best friend and (self professed) side kick throughout the many years protecting this city and the only two people he really needed standing beside him on this important day.  
_  
"Ladies and gentlemen we are gathered here today to unite Oliver Jonas Queen and Felicity Meghan Smoak in holy matrimony. I am going to go ahead and assume nobody objects to this lovely couple binding their lives together and let them share their own written vows with you. Oliver, you want to start?" _ The minister asked, looking from Felicity to Oliver.

Oliver smiled, taking Felicity's hands in his _"Felicity, when I came home all those years ago I was bitter, angry and not a fun person to be around. The only thing on my mind was revenge. When I first walked into your office all those years ago and you where chewing that red pen and started babbling I knew you would be the woman to change me" _he started, emotion raw in his voice_" It became evident pretty early on that my life would be better, richer and more joyful with you in it.  
For the longest time I denied that there was anything more between us than just mutual respect, until that didn't work anymore. I finally got my head out of my ass, like you so lovingly call it, and told you I needed you by my side forever. You are my soul mate, my better half and my light.  
I will love, cherish, spoil and respect you until the day I die" _he finished, earning a laugh and applause from the audience.

Felicity felt Oliver's hands wiping away a couple stray tears before locking their hands back together _"Oliver, before I met you I was just the IT girl at Queen Consolidated. The girl who everyone went to with problems but also the girl nobody ever glanced twice at" _she said, her own emotion clear _"My whole life changed when I met you. You became my friend first, my partner second and my lover last but I couldn't have asked for a better journey with you. We've both grown and learned so much, from and with each other. You make me the best version I can ever be and for that I will forever be grateful" _she swallowed, trying to keep her composure and continued_ "Oliver Queen, you make my life whole and my heart full. You are the love of my life. There is nobody on this planet who is a better match for me and who I want by my side for the rest of my life.  
I will love, cherish, spoil, and respect you until the day I die. This I promise you" _  
Felicity looked to her mother, who subtly tried to wipe away her tears. She mouthed _"I love you" _before she heard the whole audience applause and whistle.

The minister smiled, handed the rings to them and watched them slide it on _"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride" _he said, closing his book.

Oliver smiled at Felicity, dipping her down, placing a passionate kiss on her lips with the catcalls and whistles of their guests in the background  
_"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you Mr and Mrs. Oliver Queen" _the minister finished, putting their hands on top of each other to close the ceremony.

"_Are you ready for this adventure wife?" _Oliver whispered in her ear while they walked down the aisle.

Felicity smiled, bumping their hips together _"I was born ready, husband" _she answered proudly, kissing him soundly on the cheek.

* * *

The most important date he will never forget is May 16th 2021, the day things finally came full circle. That day they became a family.

They have been in the hospital for almost twelve hours when things finally start to look up. According to the doctor she's completely dilated and she's allowed to push.

"_Come on babe, you can do it" _Oliver whispers, pressing a kiss to his wife's forehead.

Felicity shakes away his kiss, glancing at him _"Don't tell me I can do it, asshole. YOU try pushing out a giant watermelon through a tiny hole" _she snaps, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly to breathe through a new contraction

_"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" _he says, internally reminding himself to stay calm and don't laugh at how ridiculous his wife is acting right now.

_"Like you are going to pretend that this human pushing his way out of me wasn't put in by you?" _she spits out venomously, pain evident in her features.

Just when Oliver moves to react, the voice of the doctor stops him_ "Mrs. Queen, it's time. Take one more deep breath and push" _

Oliver swallows back his remark, puts his hand in front of his wife and smiles _"Take my hand, babe. Squeeze it as hard as you need to" _he says, feeling his hand being squeezed tightly

_"I'm sorry for swearing baby. It just huuuuuurts" _Felicity draws out, begging for relieve.

_"I know. Just a little while longer honey" _He says, holding out the water in front of her.

Felicity takes a sip and smiles timidly. His wife might be swearing, sweaty and in the middle of labor but he has NEVER ever seen her more beautiful than she is right that instant _"Push Mrs. Queen. Now" _he hears the doctor say. Putting his hand behind her neck, he guides her chin to her breast and tells her to push. Whispering encouraging words in her ear, he closes his eyes upon hearing the loud scream followed by another tight squeeze of his hand. He's relieved when he finally hears a tiny scream coming from the end of the bed. Opening his eyes he's met with the tiniest bundle of naked and he smiles like he never smiled before. Kissing Felicity firmly on the lips, he allows himself to really breathe _"You did it babe, you did it" _

Ten minutes later he's holding his perfect bundle of joy in his arms while Felicity gets cleaned up and takes a little time to recuperate.  
He's standing in front of the window when hears a sound coming from the other side of the room _"Isn't he precious?" _he hears a tired voice say.

Turning around he smiles at his wife_ "He's the most beautiful human being I've ever seen" _he admits

_"Can you believe we created that?" _she asks, love clear in her eyes.

_"He's perfect" _Oliver breathes, kissing the top of his tiny head.

_"Do you two have a name for him yet?" _the nurse asks while checking Felicity's vitals.

_"Yes" _Felicity nods _"Meet Tommy Robert Queen" _she says, looking at Oliver for validation

_"A perfect name for a perfect baby" _Oliver smiles, placing a light kiss on Tommy's forehead

_"Care to give mama the bundle, baby hogger?" _the nurse jokes, pushing her arms out to take the baby from him.

Oliver swallows _"What?" _he asks, looking at the nurse like a deer in headlights.

_"Felicity needs to hold the baby; we need to see if he will breastfeed" _the nurse explains calmly

_"Now?" _he asks, looking down at the little guy sleeping in his arms.

The nurse laughs quietly. He's probably not the only one who has troubles giving his son away _"Yes daddy, now. Don't worry, you'll get to hold him for a long time to come" _she says

Oliver looks from Tommy to the nurse, to Felicity and back to little Tommy "_Oliver?" _he hears Felicity say, her face showing determination_  
"Oh yes, sorry babe. He's just so perfect. I don't want to let him go" _he admits, shifting the baby in his arms  
_  
"Oliver. Baby. Now" _Felicity says, trying to keep the frustration from her voice  
_  
"Huh? Yeah. Okay. Here you go" _Oliver smiles, finally putting the baby in her arms, whispering _"careful" _over and over.

She wants to say something, wants to make her frustration known but she knows this is new to both of them and she'd probably do the very same thing if it was up to her. _"Can you believe we are parents?" _Felicity eventually says, looking at the beautiful baby sleeping in the crib next to her hospital bed.

Oliver tears his eyes away from the crib to look at his wife_ "It hasn't quite sunk in yet" _he admits.

Felicity lets out a soft chuckle_ "It will, when he wakes you up for a diaper change at 3 AM"_

_"I don't even care" _Oliver smiles, looking back at the tiny blue bundle sleeping peacefully "_You and your mother are my world and I will do anything in my power to make you both happy little man"_

* * *

No, dates never really had meaning to Oliver Queen before he met Felicity, but then again a lot of things changed the minute he laid eyes upon that bubbly, beautiful blonde many years ago.  
And he wouldn't have it any other way.


	9. Important choices

**So, I don't usually do this but I've been in the process of writing a multi chaptered Olicity story that I'll publish in the future and I wanted to share this cute little gem of a conversation with you, enjoy!**

* * *

'Mrs Queen, you can't go in th…' Melinda, Oliver's secretary at Queen Consolidated told her.  
Felicity walked straight by faking ignorance. 'Your husband is in a ..' she tried again, unsuccessfully, to keep Felicity from entering the boardroom.

Oliver heard her before he spotted her and was beside her in an instant 'What's wrong? Did your water break? Why didn't you call Dig? Do you need me to drive you to the hospital?' Oliver rambled, making Felicity chuckle.

'No, none of that but it is an emergency'

'Really? I'm in a really important board meeting babe, can't this emergency wait?' Oliver asked, waving his hand around the room. If she wasn't in labor, or pain, he couldn't understand what emergency would be big enough to have him walk out on a board meeting.

Felicity followed his movements, waving to all of the board members one by one. '_No_, it can't' she said exasperated.

'Fine,' Oliver relented 'If you'll excuse us I'll be right back' he said, taking felicity out of the room.  
He found an empty chair in the lobby, gesturing her to sit down 'What's so important it couldn't wait until tonight?'

'Do we want a crib or bassinet for baby Queen?' Felicity asked.

Oliver snickered 'Excuse me?'. This wasn't seriously the emergency he interrupted his very important board meeting for, was it?

'I'm eight months pregnant and Babies R Uss is having their annual sale today and we haven't decided on a crib or bassinet yet, Oliver. This is huge' Felicity rambled, sighing dramatically for good measure.

'Felicity,' Oliver drew out 'I don't care what we put our baby in. You pick'

Felicity gasped, she looked at him, eyes large, a hand clasped on her heart 'You did _not_ just sat you didn't care Oliver Queen'. She shook her head excessively. 'This is in an emergency. Well obviously not an _emergency_, emergency. It's not like I need an ambulance. Although that would be nice since it's big enough to fit the crib or bassinet in the back and it would take me there faster since that offspring of yours is pushing on my blather and I have to stop and pee every two seconds ' she rambled. 'And now I've lost my train of thought. What was I saying?' she asked, looking at Oliver expectantly.

Oliver chuckled, apparently now was her time to ramble. Placing a hand on her arm she leaned in, relaxing under his touch, calming down considerably 'Babe, I think we should both' he told her.  
'A bassinet for in our room and a crib for her own room'

Felicity smiled, 'That wasn't so hard now was it?' she said, hurriedly kissing him on the cheek before disappearing the same way she came in, like a whirlwind.

Only one more month, Oliver thought. One more month of dealing with a pregnant unpredictable Felicity and her hormones. That woman was going to give him whiplash if he wasn't careful.

'Are you okay Mr. Queen?' The worried tone of his secretary shook him back to reality.

'Fine Melinda,thanks'. He said, straightened himself up. Quietly walking back into the board room he muttered 'One more month Queen, you can make it one more month'

* * *

**I just love writing pregnant babbling Felicity. Don't argue with a pregnant woman, right?**

**Oh only imagine how freaking cute mommy Felicity and daddy Oliver are going to be. Ugh.**


	10. Color coordinated criminals

**Just u fun little one shot. Completely AU. This one focuses heavily on a Lauriver friendship. If that's not for you I advice you not to read.  
****Enjoy!**

* * *

Laurel made her way to Queen Consolidated in a hurry, the sirens in the car making it easy for her to maneuver through the rush hour traffic. Cars where stopping or carefully pulling towards the sidewalk so that she could pass through. She knew she wasn't supposed to abuse her power like that but right now she couldn't care less. She needed to see Oliver.

Parking the car near the front entrance (another perk of having a police car) she rushed into the building, quickly pushing the elevator button to the top floor. She wasn't even completely inside before she blurted out the reason she came "Felicity is _unbelievable_"

Oliver smiled at Laurel fondly, pulling her in for a quick hug. Her raging heart beating rapidly against his chest "What did she do this time?" he asks.

"She color coordinated every single criminal in the Starling City police database. Seriously Oliver, this is getting out of hand" Laurel said, smoothing out her clothes.

"She did _what_?" Oliver asked surprised. His eyes fixed on the star pinned onto Laurel's outfit. He still wasn't used to Laurel being the chief of police. He always imagined her becoming a lawyer or judge or whatever but _never _the head of the Starling City police department. Okay, so she really didn't _choose_ the profession willingly, it's more like the opportunity presented itself and she found it to be a great way to honor her father's legacy, the previous Starling City chief of police. But, never the less, a great chief she became.

"She freaking color coordinated the criminals" Laurel sighed exasperated. This was so not what she had in mind when she had come into work this morning. She deliberately went in early, carefully planning how she was going to execute her well thought out plan. That plan went out the window, the minute she was greeted by an already very bubbly blond the minute she walked into her office. No way she was going to get to put up her feet, watch an episode (or two) of Law &amp; order (hey, don't judge, she has to get knowledge from somewhere other than all those dingy stuffy books) and enjoy her perfectly brewed espresso from the tiniest hole in the wall coffee shop next to the precinct.

"Felicity's probably just trying to help" he says. Felicity Smoak, the police department's newest addition was a force to be reckoned with. She might be blond but that didn't mean she wasn't smart. She was crazy smart, had an amazing work ethic and was probably the bubbliest personality the department had had in years. They just didn't know what to do with her tendency to organize things that didn't particularly needed organizing. Technically Oliver had been the one to recommend hiring her, hence the fact Laurel was complaining to _him _right now. That, and the fact that they had been pretty much best friends for over 15 years so she came to him with practically _everything_.

So, instead of her morning coffee and Law &amp; order reruns she was propelled into something what felt like an alternate universe where all of her paperwork had mysteriously eaten color paint "Oliver, I have a desk full of green, orange and red folders. It literally feels like I'm walking into the freaking twilight zone every time I enter my office. According to Felicity the green folders represent the 'harmless criminals', the orange ones are the 'not so dangerous but still bad enough to put behind bar criminals' and the red ones are the 'shoot first ask questions later' kind of criminals" Laurel explained "her words, not mine" she added when she saw Oliver's face contort in confusion. To say she wasn't in the best of moods was the understatement of the century.

Oliver had told hold back his chuckle. That seemed so very much like Felicity it was almost funny (hey, he said _almost) _if it wasn't for Laurel's murderous stare. Before he had recommended her to the police force Felicity Smoak had been his Executive Assistant at Queen Consolidated. And in her short time working beside him she had managed to file away all of his associates as either 'money-grabbing-worthless-douche bags' or 'super-nice-I-like-them-you-should-do-business-with-them' folders. Turns out, apparently Felicity had a thing for folders. "Just tell her you don't like it, Laurel. You're the boss"

Laurel chuckled sarcastically "Are you kidding me, Ollie," she asks, raising her eyebrows as if that answered all of his questions "You don't say _no _to Felicity Smoak, and you know it"

"Laurel, you're the chief of police. It's _your _precinct. You decide what does and doesn't happen. If you don't like it _tell her_"

"Can't you do it, Ollie?" Laurel asked sweetly, dropping a hand on his shoulder. Oliver sighed. In all the years that he had known her he had come to read all of her signs, and this one was the 'please help me I'm in over my head I don't know what to say to her' kind. The one that usually meant that _he _would be the one delivering the bad news. And normally he didn't mind being the bearer of bad news, but this was Felicity. Bubbly, funny, amazingly sweet Felicity Smoak. Telling Felicity no was like kicking a puppy. Something you just couldn't bring yourself to do. "No," he said resolute "this is something you're going to have to figure out yourself"

Laurel raised her eyebrows "Oliver" she dared, giving him the sweetest smile she could muster. She definitely knew how to get under his skin, but he wasn't going to fall for her charms this time. "Laurel" Oliver countered. He was _not _going to give in. Laurel Lance was a capable young woman who could perfectly take care of herself. He was _not _going to bail her out this time.

It was quiet for a little while before Laurel finally spoke "Fine," she eventually relents "but only because I know you'll be sleeping on the couch if _you_ do it"


	11. Soulmates

Oliver Queen dies at the age of 83 from complications to pneumonia. He had survived knives to the gut, arrows to the back, bullets, shotguns and a couple other horrible near death experiences but in the end he died from something as simple as pneumonia.  
Or so it seemed to the outside world.  
The people closest to him, the ones that truly knew him, understood that the real Oliver Queen had died three months prior, from a broken heart.

February 26th 2065 was the day Oliver Queen lost the love of his life, his wife Felicity. It was also the day he gave up on life itself. A life without Felicity simply wasn't a life Oliver wanted to be a part of.  
So, he had stopped eating and hoped he'd got to join his wife soon. But, apparently after having spend multiple years on a deserted island with low to no food at all, his body had no problem adjusting to the lesser calories it got to ingest. His children saw their father deteriorate but where powerless to stop it.

One night he heard Tommy and Olivia fighting in the kitchen.  
_"Tommy, you can see how bad dad has gotten. This has to end" _he had heard his daughter say, the emotion clear in her voice.

_"What do you want to do Ameel? Just let him die?" _Tommy had asked, clearly not agreeing with this plan. His son had always been somewhat stubborn and hardheaded, Felicity used to joke that he got that from him.

_"It's what he wants Tommy" _Olivia says, always trying to be the voice of reason. So very much like her mother it hurt him to look at her sometimes.

Tommy swallows hard _"But what about what WE want" _  
_  
"Tommy," _Olivia sighed _"It's not about us"_

Tommy swallowed again, his Adams apple bobbling up and down uncomfortably showing just how out of his element he was. _"I can't," _he sniffled _"I can't lose him too" _

Olivia took a step towards her brother, placing a delicate manicured hand on his shoulder. Her deftly yellow fingernails a sheer contrast on his black leather jacket _"Tom, have you looked at him lately?" _she sighed _"he's already gone"_

Tommy just stared into the distance blankly for the longest time and Olivia simply watched him. _"We have to let him go, Tommy" _she eventually says, coming to stand beside him.

"_Do you know when we where little," _Tommy says, catching her eyes _"we were playing over there," _he pointed to the rusted swing set in the backyard _"and we overheard that conversation between mom and dad?" _

Olivia sighed, remembering that particular conversation all too clearly. _"Turns out mom was right," _Tommy chuckled _"like always"_.

Standing in the doorway looking at his two grown children he thinks back to the conversation they're revering to.  
It had been right after he had come back from some other highly classified extremely dangerous mission with a broken arm and two more bullet holes. _"You are going to be the death of me" _Felicity had said the minute she wrapped her arms around him _"If you're hurt, I'm hurt. If you die, I die"  
_She had told him in not so subtle wording that he wasn't allowed to die before she did.  
Oliver manages to crack a little smile, his heart thumping loudly in his chest, at least that was one promise he did keep.

"_Come on," _Olivia smiled sadly _"It's time" _

Tommy raised an eyebrow _"For what?" _he asked.

"_To say goodbye"_

* * *

March first 2065 was the day they laid their mother to rest and exactly three months later, on June first, they buried their father right beside her. _"Take care of each other up there" _Olivia had said, before leaving the cemetery.

Tommy was the last one to leave, unable to separate from his father. They had always been really close, Oliver even teaching Tommy to shoot a bow and arrow, but that was as far is it went. As much as Tommy wanted Oliver refused to teach him any more than that, saying he _never _wanted his faith to become his own.  
So, Thomas Robert Queen had grown up pretty normally, or as normal as possible when you're the son of Green Arrow and his super smart IT partner. He remembered when his sister was born. Olivia Moira Queen came into the world a spitting image of her father but with the wisdom and grace of her mother. At only five years old Tommy had vowed to be her greatest protector, and to this day he had kept this promise.

"_I love you both" _Tommy said, placing a hand on each of their stones _"love each other up there like you did down here and everyone will die from envy" _he chuckled. Pun intended.  
Tommy suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder, turning around slowly he came face to face with his wife.  
Sara had been his wife for over two decades now and he was still just as happy and in love as he was the first day they met.  
His father once told him that when the right woman came along he would know, and know he did.  
They had a good cry when he finally decided to introduce her to his parents. Turns out, Sara reminded them of one of their best friends, also named Sara, who died a long time ago at the hands of one of his father's worst enemies. _"If you're happy, we're happy" _his mother had said, before sharing a meaningful look with Oliver.

The relationship between his parents had always intrigued Tommy. The obvious mutual respect, the undoubtedly clear love, and the way they always knew what the other meant with just one single look. There was no doubt in his mind that the love between his parents was a love that went beyond what most people experienced in life. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak where soul mates and when she died she took his spirit with him.

Right now, looking at the two headstones next to each other, Tommy finally realizes something.  
His father is finally back where he wanted to be. By Felicity's side. Right where he belonged.


End file.
